Non-volatile memory (NVM) has achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications. Recently, NVM has been employed as embedded memory units in system on chips (SoC) designs. A typical SoC may include embedded flash memory in its selection of NVM units. However, the process to form a flash memory may be complicated, resulting in extra cost and yield issue. A Multi-time programmable (MTP) NVM technology is increasingly recognized as a viable alternative to flash memory technology. However, there is still a need to provide simplified design and process of forming MTP NVM devices with better performance and lower cost of fabrication.
The present disclosure is directed to CMOS logic compatible high-density MTP NVM devices and methods of forming thereof.